


[扉泉]让我给吉尔放个假.jpg

by ComeHomePerry



Category: buxiangdaquanzimingzi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeHomePerry/pseuds/ComeHomePerry
Summary: 束缚，电击+一点调教（？）非实质性行为
Kudos: 8





	[扉泉]让我给吉尔放个假.jpg

仅仅从外表看，决计没人会想到这间掩在森林之间的废弃木屋会有什么古怪。它已经有一半垮塌了，另一半被一棵巨树支撑着，木板断口爬满了幽幽绿苔，长长的绿萝挂在门口，像是道门帘，房顶上盛开着各色鲜花，生与死奇异地交织在一起。  
“这倒像是个约会的好去处。”宇智波泉奈评价。如果是他在赶路间隙路过这样一间小屋，他甚至可能将这间小屋当做临时的修整点稍微休息一下，但现在他不敢掉以轻心，无论是什么东西，一旦贴上了“千手扉间所有”的标签，那么它不管看上去再柔弱无害，其内都必定是危险而伪善。  
“我也猜你会喜欢。”千手扉间瞥了泉奈一眼，淡声说，泉奈确信自己从那一眼中看到了不加掩饰的嘲笑意味，但扉间只是划开手指半蹲下去，将手按在地上的某一处，让鲜血渗入泥土下勾画的复杂纹路中，几乎看不清的淡淡红光在空气中飞快地闪过，扉间这才站起来拍拍手，“好了。”  
他这副慎而又慎的态度反而勾起了泉奈的好奇心，他紧跟在扉间身后走进结界里，一边打量着周围的地形：“这到底是什么地方？我可不觉得你会带我到你们千手的秘密族地里来。”  
他本来只是随口一问，没指望扉间会回答，但扉间毫不迟疑地解答了他的疑问：“这块地严格来说应该算是我私人置办的，除我之外也只有我哥和几个长老有资格知道，这次带你来除了私心之外，也是让你认个路。”  
“得了吧，我可不信你会把连本家长老都不清楚的秘密交付给我，”泉奈嗤之以鼻，他一脚踏进了黑洞洞的门里，警惕地四下张望，这间房子内外都布下了混淆查克拉感应的结界，让人无法探查，泉奈走进之后才发现这间屋子比外面看上去的大上许多，四壁都是冷冰冰的雪白铁板，能模糊地映出人影，阳光温暖地照进来，反而衬得更加阴森，“所以这到底是什么地方？”  
扉间在墙上伸手一按，拉开了地板上一个隐蔽的地道口。他终于回过身来正视泉奈，嘴角勾着个意味不明的笑容：“如果你要问的话……审讯室。”  
“……你有这种爱好应该早点告诉我，我会提醒你有病吃药，”泉奈跟着他一步步地走入地道，地下特有的潮冷空气渐渐渗透衣物，黏在皮肤上，他嘴上轻松地调侃，但内心已经警铃大作，泉奈可不觉得被千手扉间这么谨慎地隐藏起来的地方会仅仅是普通的审讯室这么简单，“别忘了我们约定过的。”  
“不许在身上留下明显的伤痕，不许留下会导致后遗症的重伤，不许做太出格的事被人发现，除此之外，每次较量输了的那个人有一整天都属于赢家，”扉间冷冷地复述，他们已经走到了地道尽头，借着墙壁上微弱的光线扉间结了几下手印打开结界，一道铁门出现在两个人面前，扉间伸手推开这扇门，铁门开启时吱呀地呻吟着，显然无人涉足已久，“所以我才带你来这里。”  
进入到这间地下室泉奈就感觉到全身的查克拉流动都迟滞凝固了起来，像是被冻在了经脉里，身体也沉重了一些。  
扉间在他身后关门落锁，很轻的咔哒一声。  
出乎泉奈意料，这间“审讯室”中干干净净，光源充足，没有他所想象的阴暗不见天日，甚至没有森冷的刑具，四壁刷白，地上铺着绒毯，在房间正中摆着一张软床，揭开防尘罩之后能看到床上铺着极厚的被褥，除了在床头放着的那个连着一堆导线的机器之外，与普通人家的卧室毫无二致。他甚至没有闻到有血腥的味道，一般的审讯室里常年见血，即使是擦干洗净，那股陈旧霉味也是挥之不去的。  
扉间用下巴指了指那张床：“脱了躺好。”  
泉奈撇了撇嘴，露出一个有点恶心的表情，但不得不顺从地解开腰带：“你这张床上躺过多少人？我可不想和其他人共用一条床单。”  
“如果我是你，就知道现在不是斤斤计较这些小事的时候。”扉间笑了一声，靠在墙边好整以暇地看着泉奈一件件地把衣服脱下来，从最外面的长袴，到里面的和服和长襦袢，华贵的布料像是蜕下来的皮委顿一地，到最后泉奈甚至脱掉了足袋，赤裸地踩在地毯上，全身皮肤由于寒意轻微地泛着血色。他身材瘦削，洁净皮肤上大大小小的伤疤不可胜数，最醒目的是腰上一道暗红的旧伤，像是永远凝着血似的。  
扉间的目光随意地在他身上停留了一会儿：“去那边躺好。”  
愿赌服输，泉奈只能依言到那张柔软得奇怪的床上躺下。刚刚把重量放到床上泉奈就立刻陷到了厚厚的棉花和羽绒里，像是被轻柔的水包裹了，四处都没有着力点，他有点不太舒服地在床上翻来翻去，扉间在旁边捣鼓着不知道什么东西，偶尔冷眼看他一眼。  
“如果你找好姿势了，那我要先把你的眼睛蒙起来。”等到泉奈终于找到一个还算满意的姿势躺好，扉间平静地发话，将手里拎着的眼罩举起来示意，那眼罩显然也是特质的，布料上勾画着封印的痕迹。  
泉奈看了他一会儿：“……可以。”  
视觉被剥离的感觉很微妙，不仅仅意味着失去安全感，更像是——泉奈不清楚此时这种感受应该叫什么，如果这种事发生在他和其他人之间，他也许会称呼这种情绪为“交付信任”，然而对方是千手扉间所以不是，如果有一天他们能信任彼此那估计离世界毁灭也不远了。  
扉间给他戴上眼罩，调整角度的时候泉奈下意识地抓住了他的手腕，紧紧地握着那一截腕骨不敢放松。扉间的动作停下了，安静地等待着他的下一步动作。  
这也是约定之一，双方可以随时叫停。但泉奈喘息了一会儿，慢慢地，强迫自己一根根地松开手指。  
“想停的时候立刻就说，”把一根根的导线接到他头上的时候扉间漫不经心地说，那些导线尽头是一个个小小的接头，贴到头皮上像是被小蛇轻轻咬了一口，带来轻微的痛感，“不用强撑着，目前还没人能受得住。”  
“难道我怕了你不成。”泉奈咬了一下舌尖，放稳呼吸，纯然的黑暗中他能感觉到自己的手腕和脚腕都被扉间用垫着厚布的皮带扣牢了固定在床上，但依然给他留下了一定的活动余地，让他能弯曲手肘和膝盖。  
“这种事有什么好争的。”扉间似乎是哼笑了一声。  
“准备好了？我开始了。”他几乎是轻柔地说。  
也许是几秒，也许是十几秒，泉奈不太清楚。他只知道在扉间说出那句话之后他猛地弹了起来，又被皮带拉扯着重重地摔在了床上。他可能是短暂地失去了那么一两秒的意识，紧闭着的双眼前烟花似的爆炸出一片五光十色的光斑，耳畔嗡嗡地轰鸣，很远的地方像是隔着雾一样传来非人的嘶吼，隐隐约约的似是越来越近，他花了很久，才辨认出那是他自己的痛叫。  
扉间立刻将按在按钮上的手指移开，停止了电流刺激，不错一下眼睛地看着床上整个都在弹动抽搐的人形。宇智波泉奈在一瞬间全身大汗淋漓，顷刻湿透了身下的一片床单，又过了很久白皙皮肤上才慢慢地泛出粉红颜色，每一条肌肉都痉挛地想要蜷缩起来，但被束紧的皮带强迫着拉开，他下身甚至没有勃起的柔软性器抖动着泻出精水。即使那副眼罩牢牢地挡住了他的大半张脸，扉间也能想象那张脸上不自觉的茫然失神和眼角被逼出来的生理泪水，泉奈张着嘴发自本能地拼命地吸入氧气，尖锐的抽气声让人担心他下一秒就要断气，嘴角透明的口涎顺着皮肤一直流到耳根后面。  
扉间微微笑了一下，俯身贴过去，很慢地舔掉了他嘴角的那一丝涎水，舌尖在光滑温暖的皮肤上流连不去。  
“你……”泉奈缓了好一阵才缓过神来，声音哑得不成样子，一个字才说到一半，他突然一偏头，剧烈地干呕起来。  
“反应在正常阈值内，”扉间直起身，看了看操作台屏幕上显示的各项数据，不带感情色彩地评价了一句，又随手在旁边的本子上记录下几项数据，他似笑非笑地看了泉奈一眼，“怎么，还要继续么？”  
“……这是什么？”泉奈干呕了一阵，呕得嗓子里生疼也没吐出什么东西，那种剧烈的恶心和眩晕感稍稍淡下去，他这才注意到自己身体的异样，扉间根本没有抚慰他一寸皮肤，但刚才那一瞬间爆发的快感近乎毁灭，他的神智在洪灾一样的快感前脆弱得像一张纸，即使是真正的交媾也无法与之相较。  
“我说过了，是审讯室，”扉间说，“当然，一般不是这么用的……我通常直接把痛觉灌进别人脑子里，不会在身体上留下痕迹，也不会造成精神上的伤害，这可是贵族才能享受的待遇。”  
“你从哪儿弄来的这种变态东西！”泉奈剧烈地挣扎起来，但在查克拉被封印的情况下只是徒劳地把自己的四肢挣得发痛，“放开！”  
“行，”出乎意料地，扉间一口就答应了下来，“你要喊停吗？”  
泉奈怔了一下，突然不再挣扎了。扉间等了他半晌，泉奈才冷冷地吐出一个字：“不。”  
他重复一遍：“不。”  
扉间甚至控制不住想要大笑，但他极好地控制住了，依然维持着波澜不惊的声线：“那就好。”  
他慢慢地调整着操作台上的按钮，故意发出咔哒的响声，含着笑意看着宇智波泉奈的身体随着每一声咔哒声不自觉地绷紧，等吊得泉奈已经稍稍放松下来，才迅速无声地启动了开关。  
有了上一次的经验，也因为扉间调低了电流，泉奈这次没有像第一次一样直接被逼得泄出来。他把自己尽量地埋在床垫里，牙齿死死咬着下唇，手脚都紧紧地攥起来，脸上涌起不自然的潮红，下身违背主人意愿地一下就抬起了头，很快就硬得发红流水，泉奈咬牙撑过一分钟，依然坚持不住地缴了械，全身瑟瑟发抖，他松开了牙齿喘着气呻吟，挺立的下面一股股地吐出白液，溅得小腹上满是泛光的粘稠液体，空气里弥散着淡淡的腥苦气。  
“你觉得怎么样？”扉间松开按钮，走过去伸手抹了一下泉奈小腹上黏着的体液，捻了捻指尖，把那一小片白精抹开，“还想再来吗？”  
泉奈喘息了一阵，咬着牙狠狠一笑：“再来。”  
扉间打量着他的那张涨红的秀美的脸，泉奈的脸从鼻尖一直红到锁骨，全身都是反光的粉红血色，沾满了汗水，在细长的锁骨处汇成一洼，肌肉随着呼吸起伏，动人心魄。眼罩遮住了泉奈的眼睛，但扉间和他作对多年，能清楚地分辨出他流露出的每一个最细小的表情。他想起泉奈第一次遭遇这样的——招待？折磨？或者二者皆有——时，脸上那副崩溃的失措沉沦神情，而非现在这样满是傲慢和挑衅，他并未投降，更是绝不认输，他仅仅是一着不慎输了一局，扉间敢说泉奈现在已经满脑子想着下一局怎么扳回来了。  
泉奈克制着自己、任由他剥夺自己的最后一点控制权的姿态让人心动，但与之相比，扉间更热衷于看他被迫承认自己的失败，在输的时候脸上克制不住的不甘和愤恨，扉间继续微调着电流的强度和刺激部位，期待着泉奈能支撑多久。  
让扉间满意又有些意外的是泉奈至少撑过了半个小时。接近尾声的时候泉奈已经射过了不知几次，性器颤颤巍巍地干挺着，间或抽动一下，徒劳地想冒出一点什么液体，泉奈无法开口说话，用尽全力掩饰着喉咙深处含糊不清的呻吟，扉间像撸猫似的摸着泉奈的胸口和肩膀，这样轻慢的触摸最终让泉奈再无法阻止自己的声音，他终于嘶哑地喊出了停止，在念出扉间名字的最后一个音节时声音猛地破碎了。  
像约定的一样，扉间立刻停止了持续不断的刺激，几下把泉奈头皮上接着的导线扯了下来，又把皮带解开。扉间做这些事的时候泉奈精疲力竭地躺在床褥上，轻微地动了动，似乎是想移动一下肢体，但由于失力和脱水，他甚至连一根指头都难以动弹。  
扉间把泉奈的眼罩摘下来，拍了拍他的脸：“还活着吗？”  
泉奈侧过脸咬住了扉间的手指，他咬得极用力，牙齿深深地陷进皮肤里，几乎要咬断扉间的指骨，扉间用了点力气才捏着他的牙关让他松口。  
“看来你还没学到教训。”扉间扶着泉奈帮他坐起来，泉奈全身的肌肉还处于电击之后的麻木之中，水一样瘫软地倒在了扉间身上。  
“你想碰到我的底线还早着呢。”泉奈足足用了五分钟，才从溺水一样深沉黑暗的快感中恢复过来，他攒起一点力气，偏过头对扉间露出个虚弱又倨傲的笑。  
扉间挑挑眉，没有对他的说法做出评价。泉奈身上的汗水很快凉下来了，他不自觉地向扉间身边缩过去靠近以寻求温暖。  
他们沉默地靠了一会儿，维持着一种在伤害之后的诡异的亲密。扉间从没费心思考过他们两个之间的奇怪的关系算是什么，一开始无非是换了一种更温和的互相伤害的方式罢了，但是如今他看到了另外的可能性——他甚至也许可以做到让宇智波泉奈丧失斗志，或者是泉奈让他完全屈服。结果其实没有什么本质的区别。  
扉间猜泉奈也想到了这一点。泉奈在他肩上动了动，呼吸频率略略变了变。  
“该回去了。”良久之后，泉奈淡淡地说，呼出的气息扑在扉间脖子里。  
扉间凝聚水遁来给他擦洗干净满身的汗和体液，泉奈坐直，试探着下床，他赤脚踩在地毯上就膝盖一软直接跪了下去，扉间手疾眼快地扶了他一把，泉奈拍开他的手臂，自己撑着发软的腿摇摇晃晃地站了起来，弯腰把自己之前扔在旁边的衣服捡起来草草套在身上。  
“等下次，”他们走出那间掩饰用的木屋，泉奈深深呼吸了一口林间的花草象棋，突然开口，“下次我会让你自己把你的这些花招用在自己身上。”  
“你可以试试看。”扉间眯了眯眼睛，回答。


End file.
